


Pizzapoon 2: Electric Boogaloo

by ZoisiteMoon



Series: Pizzapoon [2]
Category: Progressive Insurance Box Commercials, Uncle Grandpa
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, all grown up, pizza steve and giant realistic flying tiger's kids have sex with an insurance bundle, progressive box gets into an orgy with pizza-tiger hybrid abominations, this is a sequel to pizzapoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon
Summary: Three years ago, I wrote an Uncle Grandpa fanfic that had Uncle Grandpa get into a three-way with Pizza Steve and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger. It was supposed to be a "Pikapoon" parody, but some people didn't get the joke. So now here we are. I hope everyone enjoys.





	Pizzapoon 2: Electric Boogaloo

Late one night, the Pizza Tigers met up with the Progressive Box for a special rendezvous inside his house. They'd been waiting to do something like this for a rather long time, so when the Progressive Box contacted them and invited them to his house for some "fun," they collectively screamed and profusely shat themselves with excitement. When they arrived at his place, they showed no hesitation whatsoever on what they came for. Without even so much as a shadow of doubt in their minds, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger and Pizza Steve's cubs were eager and ready to get their sexiness on with the anthropomorphic insurance bundle.

"Hey, sexy kitties," Progressive Box cooed. "You ready for some fun?"

"Yeah yeah yeah," the first Pizza Tiger answered him.

"Oh yeah!" the second Pizza Tiger chimed in.

"Definitely!" exclaimed the third Pizza Tiger.

"You got it, dude," the fourth Pizza Tiger said.

"Yepparoni!" the fifth Pizza Tiger ejaculated.

"Alrighty then." Progressive Box chuckled as he started to undress in front of them. "Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."

He started dancing around the five Pizza Tigers in a perfect circle while they all stared in amazement. His sheer brazenness and cockiness were all it took to really turn them on; it was especially obvious to tell by the way they were masturbating to him. Progressive Box's sexy ass rectangular package body and paper appendages kept them mesmerized the whole time. When it was all over, he took off his robe and pulled out his paper dong for all to see.

"OMG!" exclaimed the first Pizza Tiger whose name was Kyrie. "It's so... beautiful!"

"You like it?" Progressive Box asked seductively.

"Yas!" Kyrie and her two sisters practically squealed out. "Hey, you want Stewie and Johnny to fuck you in the ass?"

"Oh, hell yeah!"

So, Stewie and Johnny (the fourth and fifth Pizza Tigers) decided to stick their barbed dicks into the Progressive Box's anus and fuck him like there was no tomorrow. While that was going on, Kyrie slid onto Progressive Box's dick and let the moment sink in while Progressive Box did his job. Her moans were like a woman going into labor; instead of pushing out a typically seven-pound baby, though, she was pulling in a phallus that came from a fucking insurance bundle. This went on for twenty minutes, by the way.

At some point, they were so distracted by the fun they were having that they didn't notice Aunt Grandma breaking down the door with all her strength.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Aunt Grandma bellowed with rage.

"N-N-Nothing, dear," Progressive Box stuttered.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me."

"I-I can explain." Progressive Box's eyes darted back and forth as he tried to come up with a convincing lie. "Uh... these Pizza Tigers are here to make sure my ass and penis are working properly."

"How could you, Progressive Box? How could you cheat on me and with those pizza abominations, no less?"

"Uh..." Kyrie began to speak. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Oh, right..." Progressive Box said. "I should've said something earlier, but uh... this is my wife Aunt Grandma."

Stewie started laughing. "Oh man!" he yelled out. "Wait until Mom and Dad and Uncle Grandpa hear about this!"

"Okay..." Johnny said. "So what do we do now?"

"Let's force Aunt Grandma into our little orgy!" Kyrie chimed in.

"Great idea," Progressive Box said. "Oh, honey bunch. I think I know a way to make you forgive me..." He bobbed his eyebrows up and down as he said this. "...with my dick."


End file.
